Far Away
by Phoenix from the Sun
Summary: Lietro. Love is a complex emotion that came in a moment of near death. Is there ever a time and a place where you can admit your feelings to a person after being gone for so long? Songfic to Far Away by Nickelback.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-Men Evolution, Marvel Comics and Kid's WB do. I also don't own the song _Far Away,_ it belongs to the band Nickelback.

**Warnings:** First off, this is a songfic for Nickelback's song, if you don't like this song and even the lyrics make you sick then turn back now. This contains SLASH (boy/boy action) mostly kissing but it might upset some people and it gets a little frisky toward the end, there are some language issues (they swear a little). This also contains some references to _Fallen Embers_, as Pietro is stargazing.

**Summary:** Love is a complex emotion that came in a moment of near death. Is there ever a time and a place where you can admit your feelings to a person after being gone for so long?

**

* * *

**

**Far Away**

She kissed him on the cheek. After all of the sacrifice, all of the torment; she kissed him on the cheek. But still he walked out the door, he hand no choice. Every night when he was laying in that bed all he could see was his face, all he could feel was his breath on his skin, he knew he was in love with him.

The moment not too long ago when they were flying straight into the mesa, all he could hear was his voice screaming out to him, begging him to make it one last time. It was out of character for him, but Lance still wanted those words, he wanted to hear him say "I love you".

"_You're becoming one of them aren't you? You're becoming an X-Man…"_

Even though he wanted to stay tough, the self appointed Brotherhood leader still couldn't conceal the pain in his eyes, the betrayal. He hated the X-Men more than anything, how could Lance even consider going to them? For Kitty, that's what he wanted, or was it?

He stepped out of the jeep and looked at his old home. Would they take him back with open arms or would they shun him? Todd and Fred would welcome him back no problem, Tabitha would never let him hear the end of it, but then there was him, Pietro. He might not take it as easy as everyone else did. He wasn't going to welcome him back and forget all of it happened. He was a traitor!

He tried to go to the door as quietly as possibly until he noticed a figure on the step, Pietro. Images, all of the images that had rushed before his eyes right before they phased through the mesa came back. All of the smiles rushed through his mind, the tears that formed in blue eyes that he tried to hide, but wasn't successful at danced behind his eyelids. There he was alone on the doorstep his face buried in his knees.

"I thought boys didn't cry, Pietro," Lance smiled as he walked closer to him being met with watering blue eyes.

"_**This time, this place, misused, mistakes,**_**"**

"What the hell…?" Pietro asked as he wiped a tear from his eye. "What are _you _doing here, _X-Man_?"

Lance laughed as he watched Pietro's eyes become as cold and soulless as ice. He knew he wasn't going to take it the way that Lance wanted him to. All he could see were the smiles the night before, the happiness when they both got drunk on Christmas. But it all went to this moment where he was crying on the doorstep.

"I'm back," Lance answered wiping a tear away from Pietro's cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"Just go away," Pietro answered pushing Lance's hand away. "Didn't they treat you alright?"

He sat next to him. "I made a mistake, I know that, but what gives you the right to judge me? You would do the same thing if you could. Leave this Hellhole to go out there and find a place where you belong. Just like Rogue did."

"She made a mistake," the young boy answered taking a deep breath before looking back at Lance. He closed his eyes, more tears pouring down his cheeks as he started to cry again. Boys don't cry, he always said that, if only he listened to himself.

"_**Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait.**_**"**

"Why did you leave me?" Pietro asked. "With all of _this_. I can only take so much; it was bound to boil over one of these days. I can only take so much…" looked up at the sky, at the moon changing the subject. "So, how did they treat you?

"They were complete jerks," Lance scoffed. "Just like you said they were."

Pietro laughed as he sniffled again.

"There's that smile," the older boy smiled as he wiped a tear away.

He wrapped his arms around the young boy only having only a gasp as a response. Warmth circulated through the embrace as he heard more sniffling from the crying stroking his back lightly as he tried to calm him down.

"I'm sorry I took so long," he answered. "Will you forgive me?"

Pietro took a light breath burying his face in the crook of Lance's neck. It was a mix of Heaven and Hell; it was the perfect moment for Lance to tell him. Tell him how he really felt, about the moment right before the mesa when he saw only his face. How he was the only one that could replace Kitty in his heart.

"_**Just one chance, just one breath,**__**just in case there's just one left,**_**"**

But he felt the warm salty tears rolling down his skin, did Pietro return his feelings? Why else would he be crying outside of the house? He knew that the rest of the gang would mock him if they saw him cry. _Boys don't cry_, it's a sign of weakness. But Lance took weakness better than anyone else and although he hadn't cried in a while, he was there for Pietro when his control broke.

"Shhhhh…" Lance soothed. "It's alright."

"It's not that easy to stop crying," Pietro stated whispering lightly in the older boy's ear. "You can't come back a pretend that we're friends again! It's not that easy and I'm not that desperate."

Lance laughed lightly as Pietro backed away from him. "You're my best friend, Pietro, I never meant to hurt you be leaving you. I should have told you before I left. I did some dumb things."

"I'll say," Pietro laughed. "You _really _need to understand where your friends are. We were all worried for you."

"I could see your enthusiasm. They follow you when I'm gone don't they?" Lance asked.

"They have no place else to turn, I'm the most emotionally stable on the team," he was met with a laugh. "What? I'm stable. At least I'm not running off with the X-Geeks."

"_**Cuz you know, you know, you know,**_**"**_**  
**_

Lance looked up at the moon. "But while I was there, I learned something. I always knew it, but it just confirmed everything."

"You're not going to get all gushy over Kitty are you?" Pietro asked as he stood up. "Cuz if you are then you can come in and talk when you're done. That's one thing I didn't miss while you were gone."

"Would you listen to me?!" Lance asked.

Pietro shook his head and scoffed his fingers reaching for the door but stoped right when he heard the words "I love you" spill from Lance's lips. He stopped dead in his tracks looking over at Lance.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"_**I love you; I've loved you all along,**_**"**

"I love you," Lance answered, standing up moving to face Pietro. "I have for a while now. Everyday that went by there wasn't a day when I didn't see your smile. Not that ridiculous smirk, but your smile. Not a single moment when I didn't see your eyes."

"You can stop it, now," Pietro smiled. "I get it, I was an ass to treat you like that, but I didn't tell Tabitha say that you were making that big of a mistake. Don't joke with me, you love Kitty…"

Lance interrupted all of his words with a small kiss on his lips leaving the boy dumfounded. He caught him off guard, only got a gasp as a response, but he was at least responding. People say that you should never kiss your best friend even if you are in love with them, especially when they're the same gender, more so males. Pietro had every right to kick his ass.

"Lance…?" Pietro asked with a blank expression. "Joke's over."

"I'm not joking," Lance smiled. "Well say something."

Pietro closed his eyes. "What the hell are you thinking?! Are you out of your fucking mind?"

_Well at least he's back to normal, _Lance thought as Pietro walked closer. "What are you going to do about it, _Quicksilver_."

"Well, _Avalanche,_ I'm going to start by asking you a question. Why did you leave? If you really loved me you would have never left. You're playing with me, right? This is just like you! Just like you to kick me when I'm down…"

Lance kissed his cheek. "Calm down."

"I'll calm down if you stop kissing me," Pietro answered.

"Pietro," Lance smiled as he stroked the young boy's face. "How can I not love you? You're beautiful. Look at you; I just want to kiss you, take you, have you."

"_**And I missed you, from far away for far too long.**_**"**

"This is a joke," Pietro kept telling himself. "Is it a geek squad initiation?"

"I'm not going back there," Lance answered. "Not again. God, I try to be human and what do you do? You think I'm being a jerk anyway."

Pietro laughed. "You're pathetic."

He was always so demeaning; he never had anything nice to say. He could point out imperfections in even the most faultless creations. How could he be attracted to him and not care that Kitty kissed him? Hell, he was experimenting, he had every right to. Pietro was the guinea pig, the one that he would use to represent all men. But he felt something around this guinea pig, it was love, he knew it. To some degree this was love, the pain of distance had proven that. Seeing him with the rest of the Brotherhood while he was so far away, not being able to touch him.

"I know," Lance shrugged. "But can't blame a guy for trying."

Pietro smiled until he felt Lance pin him to the closed door taking his lips passionately, his tongue exploring all of the depths of his mouth pushing him closer to hard wood robbing his lungs of breath.

"_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go,**_**"**

He heard the young boy moan as he stopped resisting, wrapping his arms around him his fingernails digging into the fabric of his shirt. It was even better when he really got a taste of his lips, feeling his tongue as they clashed ferociously.

"You left me," Pietro repeated.

"One time," Lance answered catching his breath.

They kissed again as Pietro was pushed further back into the door. This had to be a dream; he would wake up in the Institute with Kitty smiling at him, speaking soft words, but the distance from the Brotherhood was making him insane. Seeing Pietro in the corner with Tabitha trying to put moves on him while he stared off into space scalded his mind like a hot iron, he would die if he had to relive it. The tears that he saw him cry only a few moments ago would never go away, but only build up, drowning him in guilt. He didn't want that.

The smiles, the laughs, the taunts, they were all that he could think about. And the day that Blob pushed him up against the lockers and he saw him leading them in the assault on his sanity, all he could see was the pain, the anguish, and how he wanted to push him into the lockers. He wanted to sob, scream, whimper, die. He would rather bleed than live a day without him.

"_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore.**_**"**

What was life without Pietro? He had been there, done that, he was finished with it. Pietro was a jerk, everyone knew that, but he stood by Lance when times got tough, times when Kitty would have run away. How could he not love him? He had fallen for him, hard, just like one of the numerous girls at school, but he was different, he wanted more than sex. Hell, he was happy if he never had sex with him. He cared about him too much for him to do anything like that. But how did Pietro feel?

He let Pietro go as he looked into his eyes, allowing the boy to catch his breath. The reaction was going to be obvious; Pietro would call him a derogatory term and then go inside and lock him out of the house forcing him to go back with the X-Geeks.

"Lance…" he breathed.

Lance looked up into cerulean eyes. "Yes."

"Are you crazy?" the young boy wondered. "You know how I feel about you right now, right? I think you are a pompous, snobbish, spoiled jackass. I think that you are a sell-out… you ass… you selfish stupid ass!"

"Pietro… I love you," Lance breathed.

"So I've heard," Pietro laughed. "But what makes me better than that little Kitty-cat of yours?"

"I'm obsessed with you," Lance answered.

"A straight guy is obsessed with me," he laughed. "You're a damn riot, Alvers."

"_**On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance,**_**"**

He looked into Pietro's eyes, this was his chance to get rid of Kitty, get her off of his mind and spend more time on Pietro. But that wasn't in the cards, that wasn't how he worked. That wasn't how he functioned. He couldn't kick her, but Pietro had no reason to hate him. Was this respect, nothing more? Was it just the fact that he had been so sheltered all of his life, or was this love?

"I would give anything to have you," Lance whispered. It was love, he was a hundred percent sure, there was no other excuse, he would give anything for him, do anything for him, but Pietro couldn't stop laughing. It wasn't a joke! It was real, but he was mocking him.

"You're a riot," Pietro breathed. "My little jackass."

"Maximoff…" Lance hissed through his teeth. "This isn't a joke. So get out of denial, I love you. Please, I love you… I'm not too proud to beg."

He fell to his knees looking up wrapping his arms around the younger boy, burying his face in his stomach. "Please, I don't know if I can take anymore of this, this distance is killing me, your cold heart is giving me frostbite."

"You leave for a few days and you're a poet now?" Pietro scoffed as he ran a hand through Lance's hair. "You look nice like that, Lance, on your knees."

"God, Pietro! Is that all you think about?" Lance asked with a smile.

"_**Cuz with you, I'd withstand all of Hell to hold your hand.**_**"**

"You're the one who went on your knees, _mon capitan_," Pietro laughed as he felt Lance kiss his stomach. "Miss me that much?"

"They're horrible," Lance answered. "They make living with you look easy."

"That bad eh?" the young boy asked. "I told you they were evil, but you just wouldn't listen to me. You had to go over for yourself. They're cold hard creatures."

Lance kissed Pietro's navel as he closed his eyes. "You think you can train me?"

"I like challenges," Pietro answered. "I never back down from a challenge."

Lance felt the power of unrequited love fill his brain; Pietro would never return his feelings at this rate. He was laughing at him, mocking him, like he was a dog. His ego was destroying this; his ego was killing the beauty that this moment was trying to produce. Here he was, letting it all out and he was met by laughter and empty remarks. He wasn't taking him seriously. But Lance would do anything for him. Anything.

"_**I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything, but I won't give up,**_**"**

"What about Kitty?" Pietro asked.

"What about her?" Lance responded. "She wasn't exactly sticking up for me."

Pietro smiled as he knelt down to Lance's level and looked into his eyes. "You really are thinking about coming back. I want you to think about this long and hard now, if you come back you have to dedicate your life to us. No more running away, especially not when I need you."

"I will," Lance promised.

"And that you won't break that poor girl's heart," Pietro answered stroking Lance's face.

"I didn't think you cared," he answered.

"Come on, Lance, you know there is only room for one heartbreaker and that is me," Pietro explained, sitting down. "I think that we have an opening for you. We lost a team member previously and I'm glad to see he's home."

Pietro smiled as he looked at his teammate, Lance was for once proud to be at his mercy. Tabitha would make him do some strange cult initiation whereas Pietro was going to allow him to come back in if he swore his allegiance to him. But that was the scary part: how? The boy had many tricks up his sleeves; Lance had seen them on more than one occasion.

"What do you want from me?" Lance asked.

"_**Cuz you know, you know, you know.**_**"**

"One thing," Pietro answered with a small smile. "It's just a small favor… kiss me again, Lance, please…"

"What happened to this being a joke?" Lance asked.

"Come on, Alvers, I know better than you do that you would never joke about anything like that. You don't joke, Lance, you have never joked a day in your Brotherhood life. You're a wet blanket. You really have a thing for me, I mean, how could you resist?"

Lance kissed his hand lightly. "I couldn't."

"I feel like I'm in a crappy romance movie," the young boy answered as he looked into Lance's eyes. "Only it's homosexual, wow, never thought I would get to say those words involving me, I like it. It makes me feel like I'm covering more ground."

Lance kissed him again. "I don't care if you play me."

"You want to be a one night stand?" Pietro asked.

"I want anything you want," Lance answered. "I am after all an ass."

"Yeah, but you're a cute ass," Pietro smiled. "I should help you get settled back into your room. It's a little messy, but…"

"Why is it messy?" Lance asked. "Did you rent my room out?"

"No, I used it a few nights," Pietro answered.

"You slept in my room?" he looked at the young boy avoiding his glare.

Pietro finally looked at him. "It was the only room where I couldn't forget. Deep in my heart, which contrary to belief I do have, I didn't want to let you fade away into the background. If I could just smell your scent one last time…"

"Now _you're_ scaring _me_…" Lance smiled.

"_**I love you; I've loved you all along,**_**"**

It was getting to become more than just getting weight off of his chest; it was getting deeper than saying he loved him. It ignited the thought that perhaps he loved him back. But how? How? Pietro wasn't the type to be in love with a man, he wasn't the type to state it so bluntly, Hell, he wasn't in the type to be in love with _anyone_.

"You've been in my bed?" Lance asked.

"Once or twice," Pietro answered. "We all do weird things so we don't forget.'

"I know," Lance responded as he looked up at the stars then back at Pietro. "Looking at the stars?"

"I used to do it all the time when I was young. Stupid, I know, but they always cheer me up, make me feel so alive. I know it's corny and terribly cliché but they have that effect on me," Pietro explained. "I used to sit outside and look at the stars all night long until the sun rose."

"It's not corny," Lance answered.

"Really? Tabitha laughed for forty minutes after I told her," he giggled.

"Tabitha's a bitch," Lance comforted, wrapping his arm around Pietro's shoulders as he looked up at the stars. "Did you ever make wishes when you looked at the stars? Did they ever come true?"

"I made a few, but they never did come true," the young boy retorted.

"Maybe you weren't wishing for the right things, you know greedy wishes don't come true, after sixteen birthdays I thought you would have known that," Lance kissed his forehead. "Wish again and if it doesn't come true I'll kill them."

"You can't kill stars, Lance," Pietro scoffed.

"_**And I missed you from far away for far too long.**_**"**

"Wishes can come true, and I will kill the stars for you," Lance continued. "Come on, just make one more wish."

Lance always had a knack for doing that to people, making them smile even when they were rally down. No one knew that about him though, from an X-Man's point of view he was a jerk, but from the Brotherhood's he was their big brother, the backbone of their team. And right now he could be who he really was, caring, but not too soft on them.

"It didn't come true," Pietro answered sorrowfully. "You're still here."

"That's not what you wished for," Lance smiled. "What did you wish for? I know you didn't want to zap me into an alternate dimension."

"Can't tell you," Pietro answered. "God, you are really bad at this wish thing. If I tell you then it won't come true."

Lance smiled at his playfulness. He was the same old Pietro, still trying to outsmart everyone. Same smartass as usual. But he felt him rest his head on his shoulder taking a deep breath as he continued to look up at the sky. He started to feel like he belonged over here again and he wasn't an X-Geek anymore. It was different now he didn't wish that he had more, he was happy with the lack of order. It made him proud to say that he was part of this disorderly piece of art, and he was on the front steps with the zenith.

"_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go,**_**"**

"Do you think it will come true?" Lance asked.

"It'll come true," Pietro answered. "If it doesn't the stars are in trouble, you're going to kill them for me. Thank you, Lance, for staying out here to comfort me instead of going and striking fear in the hearts of your men."

"I can scare them later," Lance smiled. "There aren't many times when I get to stay out here with you. I never really even looked at the stars. Wow, from where we are they're so beautiful."

"You really need to look harder for true beauty," Pietro answered.

"Coming from the biggest player I've ever met!" Lance countered. "You never really take in real beauty."

"You're still a jackass," Pietro smiled.

"_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore.**_**"**

Lance looked up at the sky one last time before he looked over at Pietro again. "Are we going to stay out here all night?"

"I was thinking about it," the young boy answered. "But I guess I should have helped you get back into your room. You're going to need as much defense against them as you can get and since I'm the leader I'm going to do it for you."

"You're going to help my team love me again?" Lance asked.

"What are friends for, and wishes come true for those who aim for them," Pietro answered. "It's written in the stars. Can't you see it, Lance, we're all going to be alright in the ending. As long as you don't do it ever again."

Lance looked over at him with confused eyes. "That's it?"

"That's all I want to hear from you," Pietro answered. "I took it hard; you broke my heart, and if you can win me back these guys will gladly take you."

He broke his heart? Damn, was he really screwing this up. If he could get his head out of the clouds and for once think about all the people who cared about him. Pietro would never give him hell for what he couldn't do. That smile, it still was all he could see and when he looked over he saw it again.

"_**So far away, far away for far too long,**_**"**

"Distance is a bitch," Lance answered.

"It doesn't have to be, even when you were gone, I knew you were still here," Pietro continued. "They told me to give up that you were one of them now, but I couldn't let you go. But you're back…"

"I'm back," Lance repeated.

Pietro stood up. "Well that settles it. I'm going to help you get settled back into your room. I didn't touch anything but the bed. I promise, you don't have to get all weepy on me."

"I should smack you," Lance laughed.

"But you won't," Pietro responded holding out his hand. "Come on."

"What about the stars?" Lance asked.

"They'll be fine," Pietro answered.

They both looked at the sky. "But don't you see it, Pietro?"

Pietro gazed aimlessly at the sky trying to find the subliminal message that he was giving off. But when the glance was thrown back at Lance he knew that he saw nothing. It was making the moment that much better.

"I don't see anything," Pietro answered.

"You don't see it?" Lance asked moving to whisper in Lance's ear. "The stars have eyes, and they can make all your wishes come true…"

"_**So far away, far away for far too long,**_**"**

Lance took Pietro's lips in another kiss before looking back at the stars. "They aren't blind."

"So now you're a philosopher?" Pietro asked.

"No," Lance answered. "I just want you to know that we are not alone, we were all being watched every step of the way. Now if you may take me back into the house so we can put all of this behind us, I would appreciate it."

"You think it's going to be that easy?" Pietro asked.

"It always has been," Lance answered.

"They aren't going to cut you any slack," Pietro taunted.

Kitty, all he could think of was Kitty now. There was nothing that could ruin a moment like her; she was the only embodiment of his pain. Pietro was the antithesis of her, he was love, happiness, joy, everything wrapped into a petite sixteen-year-old boy. Just him and the stars, it was Heaven.

"_**But you know, you know, you know,**_**"**

"Come on, Romeo," Pietro answered. "I'll save you from your demise."

Lance watched as the door opened and he looked at what he left behind. Home, sweet home. It was exactly the same almost completely quiet, save Fred's snoring. But it was empty, everyone had gone to bed. He watched as Pietro closed the door behind them with a grin.

"They had a rough day," Pietro answered.

"I could tell," he looked back at Pietro. "They didn't want to hear you cry?"

"Come on," the younger boy answered quickly. "I'll take you to your room."

_Relax; he isn't going to do anything. This is Pietro Maximoff! He's not going to give me the pleasure, _Lance sighed as he followed Pietro up the stairs. He was brought back to the moments where Todd had shown him around the house on his first day. He felt small, out of place. He had watched many others come to join: Rogue, Fred, Pietro, Tabitha, but he was now the one who was worrying how everyone was going to feel about him.

"Scared?" Pietro asked.

"A little," Lance answered.

"_**I wanted; I wanted you to stay,**_**"**

"You should be, _jackass_," Pietro smiled as he walked down the hall opening the door. "You're home, come on, go to sleep, you need, it after all you were on the Geek Squad. They probably had you up at the crack of dawn."

"You need to calm down," Lance answered, sitting on the bed watching Pietro leave.

He started to walk away; this was his time, the time where he could finally get a real answer to his words. Pietro was laughing the whole time thinking that he was in the middle of a joke. But it was genuine; it was as real as the moment they had just experienced under the stars.

"Pietro!" he cried out. "Don't go…"

"_**Cuz I needed, I need to hear you say,**_**"**

"Lance…" Pietro started. "I don't know what to say too you tonight. You leave for days and you come back and say you love me and think that everything is going to be alright? Do you think I'm an idiot, Lance Alvers? I'm not going to stand for this! I want you to honestly tell me that you want me to just forget everything. You broke my heart and shred my trust!"

"Come on," Lance started.

"I really thought…" Pietro sighed. "I'm not going to hurt myself again."

"Pietro…" he watched as he sat on the bed with him and wrapped his arms around him. "Pietro?"

"I really wanted you to know something…"

"_**That I love you; I have loved you all along,**_**"**

"What?" Lance asked.

"I love you," Pietro whispered in Lance's neck. "I've loved you all along. I just never knew it until you walked out of that door. I didn't want to admit that I was in love with my best friend. I didn't want to admit that I still wanted you. It hurt me when you left. I just can't believe that you would do that, to me especially."

"I thought you had a thing for Tabby," Lance sighed.

"Hell no," Pietro smiled backing away from him. "Like I would ever have a thing for _her_. Come on, Lance, you really have to think before you judge."

Pietro kissed him, pushing him to the bed, air escaping his lungs while feeling the weight. He was aggressive, rising up to the challenge like he was known for doing. For once it felt good to go home; it felt so right to be in the arms of the boy he loved. And despite the cheek kiss he still wanted this.

"_**And I forgive you, for being away for far too long.**_**"**

"You're tense," Pietro breathed.

"It seems as though I am," Lance answered.

The young boy sighed. "I forgive you, Lance, I forgive you for going over there. You had courage enough to take responsibility for your actions. It's a great quality for a leader, and an amazing quality for a lover," Pietro smiled. "Take my love for you as a compliment. I don't say that to _anyone_."

Lance smiled. "Thank you."

They both laughed as they lay back on the bed next to each other. The times of glory were back, the happiness were here to stay. And for once there was nothing to take this away.

"_**So keep breathing, cuz I'm not leaving you anymore,**_**"**

"I'm not doing that again," Lance breathed. "That was Hell."

"Told you so," Pietro answered with a large smile. "So what are we doing now, _mon capitan_?"

Lance smiled as he looked over at his friend. Times were great, and he almost threw it all away for the glory of being an X-Man. How could he pass up the Brotherhood? They were his family, the only real family that he had ever known. And Pietro was the only one who would ever understand him. He couldn't wait until he could put all of this behind them and start to live their lives again, be the people that they always wanted to be.

"They'll love you again," Pietro answered.

"I know," Lance smiled. "But I'm just glad to see you took it well. I was worried that you would hate me forever."

"Forever is too long," Pietro laughed. "Just for the rest of your life which wouldn't have been very long if you hadn't come back today, you are one very lucky son of a bitch, Alvers."

They kissed again as Lance rolled on top of Pietro, this was Heaven.

"_**Believe it; hold on to me never let me go.**_**"**

It was Heaven. The softness of Pietro's lips, the silkiness of his touch, the harmonic hum of his moans, it was all too much for him to handle tonight after all of the memories, the pictures. It was getting to the point where he was going to lose control. It was different than all of the other times he thought about this. This was the real deal, he was underneath him.

"Pietro," Lance breathed.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I want you," Lance moaned. "Oh God, Pietro, I love you so much."

"_**Keep breathing, cuz I'm not leaving you anymore,**_**"**

The two of them kissed again, holding each other closer to their body as they kissed heavier. It was becoming too deep, too deep to pull back from where they were headed. Still all he could see were the tears, the way that he looked when he first came back, the happiness after their first kiss.

There was so much to fuel the moment, and he could finally relax, finally breathe now that he knew his feelings were returned. All of this time, all of the moments where he couldn't look at him changing without wanting to push him down into a sweet kiss. His body was wonderful underneath his clothes despite the looks of his skinny frame. It was now time, time to tell him everything.

"_**Believe it; hold on to me never let me go.**_**"**

"Lance," Pietro moaned, spreading his legs.

He felt the heat that was roiling through the moment as everything became harder to take in, Pietro wanted this more than he did. He wanted a nice simple relationship whereas Pietro was into the sexual part of the relationship.

Why should he do this? What had sparked the idea of sex in his mind? There was something wrong with this moment, something that shouldn't happen the first night that they had declared their love. It was too sluttish.

"Pietro…" Lance breathed as he moved back.

"I love you, Alvers," Pietro smiled.

"Oh my God, you are mocking me," the older of the two smiled.

Pietro smiled as he looked straight into Lance's brown eyes before he took his lips in a kiss. They were going to have sex, Lance knew that much. This was what he wanted, wanted to get into his pants. But he wanted Kitty, he could get Kitty, but he had Pietro right in his bed right now.

"_**Hold on to me never let me go,**_**"**

"Come on," Pietro moaned. "Do it!"

"Not now," Lance breathed. "Come on, Pietro, there is no way that I'm going to let you do that, don't make yourself go so low for me. I know that you have apparently always loved me. But there are morals behind my love for you, and I think that I can wait to do this."

Pietro stroked Lance's face. "You're the one on top."

He looked down into blue eyes as he felt a hand move to his ass stroking it lightly. "Pietro Django Maximoff, behave yourself."

Pietro kissed him again as he pushed Lance off. "I expect a rain check, Lance Alvers. I'll pray for rain."

"_**Hold on to me never let me go.**_**"**

Lance looked at the door closing his eyes as the young boy left. _I'll pray for rain with you. We'll pray together._

He then curled up on his bed closing his eyes. It felt so good to be home after being so far away for so long. It was good to hear him say that he loved him. It felt good to take those lips in a passionate kiss. It felt good to have him. Just to see that smile light up like the stars in the sky, it was beautiful.

* * *

**AN: **This is my second evo songfic that I have on this site, the next two will be Lancitties! Give me feedback about this fic, I would love to hear some. 


End file.
